


fascination

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fascination, Other, idk - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks he scares people away, because he’s overly fascinated with them. Not in an obsession sort of way. Just a fascinated way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fascination

Tyler thinks he scares people away, because he’s overly fascinated with them. Not in an obsession sort of way. Just a fascinated way.

Of course he’s fascinated with most people. He loves hearing people laugh. It’s amazing how everyone has their own laugh. They all sound so different. He loves laughs.

And when peoples’ eyes light up when they talk about something they love.

Or their faces of concentration.

And when he watches someone listen to their favorite song.

Or watch their favorite movies.

Don’t even get him started on peoples’ eyes.

Tyler wants to know everything about a person.

Like their favorite color or their favorite childhood memory or how many bones they’ve broken.

But some people like to keep to themselves. And they don’t want Tyler to know, so they go.


End file.
